


Cold comfort

by Lynn_Nexus



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Confusion, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hypothermia, Masterbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Miscommunication, Rutting, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Confusion, Sexy Times, relationship on the rocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 18:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn_Nexus/pseuds/Lynn_Nexus
Summary: On Noveria, a confluence of frustrating events including a heater breaking leaves Garrus too cold to function with Shepard trying to warm him and maybe forgetting he's not human at the wrong moment.One thing leads to another and the pair of them have to figure out what the hell is going on, long after they're back at the ship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ooook, so If you read my stuff... Plot bunnies are usually to blame. And here we are again. Stupid plot bunnies. I was sort of in the mood for a hypothermia story and a rut story... So... I smushed them together. 
> 
> Loads of head canon when it comes to ME, especially Turian biology since I am really fond of the Shakarian paring.
> 
> Set in a pretty ambiguous time for ME, just clearly before the two are making eyes at eachother, probably leaning towards ME1 but I think I accidentally make some references to enemies from later games.... So... Forgive me?

“God fucking dammit!” Noveria was a bitter, horrible, frozen ball of ice at the best of times and this was _not_ the best of times. Tali, Garrus and herself were all stuck in this junked out Mako that they’d been given to drive through the snow and wouldn’t you fucking know it? The damn thing fucking _broke_!! It was even on the way back… they were too far from the compound to walk back and the storm kept the Normandy from trying to extract them.

And while she might try to help out normally, Garrus and Tali insisted that she keep an eye on the weather that way if it got worse or something showed up on the radar they’d have someone to warn them. Shepard’s sat, calves both tight, one leg vibrating until it caught her attention then she’d still it only to catch the other jumping. This was the shit that got under Tom’s skin. You’d think the famous Commander Shepard would have no issues anywhere and you’d be fuckin wrong. Gwen was pretty sure she and Tom had maybe a week or two left before he dropped out of the relationship all together.

Ok, thinking about Tom wasn’t helping anything and it was distracting her from the radar. She forced her boyfriend from her mind and checked all the things she could check. Suddenly there was a slamming noise on the back hatch. Gwen jumped and raced to the hatch, helping Tali drag Garrus in bodily. “What the fuck? What’s going on?!” Garrus was stumbling and he looked… off. Really off. Upsetting sorts of off. Tali was panting behind her mask. 

“Heattt… wwwent… outtt...” As she made sure the door was sealed properly he chattered something out and she wasn’t quite grasping it at that second. “Huh? What do you…” Tali interrupted her sharply, still seemingly winded from the cold. “His heater crashed… He didn’t tell me right away! _Bosh’tet_! We were close but not… not close enough...” Garrus let out something that might have been a laugh and tried to talk again. “Justtt tttoo clossssse. Fffive… Five mmore minnn… minutttes.” Tali and Shepard put him down, rushing around the cabin to see if there was any way to warm him but with the actual vehicle broken… there wasn’t much.

“It… it really might only be five more minutes… Maybe...” Shepard snapped her head to the negative. “No, give your suit a bit of time to recover. Can’t have yours breaking too. I’ll come out and help...” There was a pensive gleam in the eyes behind the mask. “Shepard… I… I don’t know how long he ignored it… he’s… I’m worried about him… Isn’t there… _anything_ we can do to warm him?” Shepard sighed. “Yea… I mean… it’s awkward and it might cause me problems but you can’t take your suit off and I can… So… I can share my body heat with him...”

The suggestion was met with a moment of joy from the other female then confusion followed quickly by understanding. “Keelah! I’ll… Is there anything I can do?” Shepard grinned ruefully at the younger female. “You could try not to get too weirded out. That’s about it. We already pulled out the shock blankets...” Tali made a horrified noise and Shepard was quick to correct herself. “They are for keeping heat in on someone who’s going into shock, not electrified blankets. Oh… You can help me get his armor off...” That was a struggle. He was clearly not entirely aware because he fought them and helped them in equal measure. When he was finally down to his undersuit she stripped out of her armor until she was similarly naked. As Shepard tried to arrange herself to sit on the vastly different anatomy of the turian team mate Tali snuck outside again, her eyes looking particularly pink this time.

“Hey big guy, you still with me?” She questioned the male who’s head was loling. As she pulled the blankets up around them he seemed to stabilize some. “Waaaarm….” He all but purred it and turned into her as she settled herself where she could do the most good. They had him propped against the bench in back as he’d slid down off of the damn thing while they were stripping him. It was awkward for her, his hip spurs were sort of digging in at the back of her thighs. Not to mention it was more than a little awkward to be wrapped around her best friend like they were lovers when she had a boyfriend she’d been grumbling over not thirty minutes ago.

His uncovered talons ghosted across her back and he squeezed her around her middle, pulling her flush against him and… Well that got his hip spurs out of her thighs, now her legs were up more around his actual waist rather than at his hips. Shepard couldn’t help the little sigh of relief at the lack of pressure this position offered. She wrapped her arms around the big turian’s shoulders, checking to be sure the blanket was still wrapped around him. He was rumbling in what she sort of guessed might be contentment? It was hard not to ascribe cat like meaning to his nearly inaudible rumblings. 

It hadn’t really been conscious thought that had her petting the back of his head. It was the cat thing. But it seemed to make him rumble more deeply and that had to be good right? She hummed back at him as she pet him, he was still uncomfortably cold for a turian but he was pretty average temperature for a human. He let out a little whine noise and she instinctively scratched at the skin on the back of his head, like running her nails through someone’s hair to comfort them while they were sick or crying. Like she used to do for her sister. He turned his still cold nasal plates into her neck from where his head had been resting against her shoulder. That made her breath hitch. The slow vibration from his rumbling was… Pleasant… and then to have his breath on her neck? 

It doesn’t mean anything he’s just looking for warmth, his face is cold, he’s your friend Shepard.

Everything happened all at once in the next second. His hips hitched up into hers, his hands squeezed her waist, sharp pricks of his teeth scraped over her shoulder and his tongue followed it immediately, mandibles brushing against her skin ticklishly. Her reaction was obviously not the _right one_. She clenched. Her thighs gripped his waist, hips rocked into his, fingers clutched at the back of his head and she gasped then groaned at the suddenly very sexual onslaught. “Garrus?” She questioned shakily and he just rumbled louder, rocking his hips against hers again. “Oh fuck...” She groaned and her hips rocked back against his.

It had been a long time. Tom hadn’t been there the last time she was on leave and the time before they’d fought so she hadn’t gotten any satisfaction. But wrapped around her best friend with him acting like he was smitten with her? She seriously considered giving in as he growled lustily, his hips rocking more and more insistently into hers. “Garrus… Oh god yes… Hnng! Shit what...” Her thoughts were scattered at best, she needed to find out what was going on but the temptation to just ride him was nearly too strong. “Shhheaaaperrrrd” The long, groan of her name was so utterly erotic she didn’t choke out the moan quickly enough. There was an unmistakable lump under her that swelled with each roll of his hips. 

She bit her lip. This was wrong. He was out of his head from the cold. He’d never do this awake. He wasn’t even attracted to humans, something she’d learned from their many conversations.

“Garrus stop.” She whispered and tried not to moan again at the unacceptably pleasurable assault his hips were waging. Some part of him heard her because he fucking whined, his arms wrapping more fully around her, arching her slightly backwards. She hadn’t ever really thought about how much bigger, how much naturally stronger the turian was until that moment when she asked him to stop and he fucking didn’t. “Please stop...” There was a little more force behind her voice and it just made his whine up in pitch to an almost deafening noise.

“ _Keelah_!” A blast of cold air was joined by Tali’s curse. She was muttering something that include3d “ke’sed” and Shepard felt herself flush at the intrusion. The Quarian slipped in and closed the door but turned to face away from them. “Tttali?” The sleepy sound of his voice was inconsistent with the dry fucking he was just giving Gwen. He lifted his groggy head out of the crook of her shoulder and looked at their intruder’s back, blinking ice blue eyes slowly at her. “Mmmako fixsssed?” He questioned, and Tali let out a string of words that the translators didn’t deign to interpret.

“If one of you had just told me…” She offered still facing the wall, shivering a bit as her suit’s heater whined softly. “Tttold you wwwwhat?” He asked, confused then turned to look at Shepard and realization seemed to dawn on him. “Fuck!” He scratched her lightly in his attempt to get his hands off her quickly enough. “Shepard I… I didn’t mean...” She’d never seen a turian blush but she was pretty sure that the tint of blue to his hide at the base of his neck was just that. “We’re both decent Tali, I think… I’m not sure what happened but… It’s ok, we’re not actually fuckin.”

This time the turnian below her made himself as small as possible and she was shocked at how small that really was. She moved to get up but he grabbed her arm, panic clear across his face. “I… Um… Could you… Um… _Stay put_ for… a _little_ bit...” Tali didn’t give that much time to sink in. “If you two weren’t… then what...” Garrus groaned and hid his face in Shepard’s shoulder. “I… I… When we get too cold, turians that is… We hallucinate. Someone we trust offering warmth or comfort is… Pretty common. I’ve just… Never been that cold before.”

Her hand that was still on the back of his cowl keeping the blanket up on his back instinctively reached to the back of his bowed head, as though he was human, and stroked him. He jolted back so hard he hit his fringe on the seat. “Um… Shepard?!” He questioned and it hit her suddenly how very human she’d been treating him. “Oh fuck… I for… I _forgot_. I was… Trying to comfort not… Oh shit… we’re a pair aren’t we.” Tali broke the tension with a startled chortle. “You mean… You were… stroking under his fringe to _comfort_ him?? No wonder he was trying to rut you…” Tali shook her head and walked past the pair. “If you two would stop having not sex, I need someone to keep an eye on things while I try to get this pile of junk to turn over.”

~~

It’d been three days now since that horrifically embarrassing moment down on Noveria and he still couldn’t quite cope with it. He’d all but assaulted Shepard over some idle fingers and a chill-dream. She’d been violently red from all the extra blood in her face and Garrus had wondered how it was that Humans didn’t bruise from blushing like that. They bruised when blood got stuck in their skin, how was it that blushing didn’t ever have that happen? It wasn’t even an hour later when her face had been totally clear as they’d gotten back to the main building.

He could still smell her on him when they got back. His cock had retreated and his plates had closed but he _itched_ now. He worried that maybe their dextro/levo incompatibility was causing him some irritation on such sensitive hide. Human females got down right sloppy wet at the first provocation it seemed. Not that he wasn’t putting his all into her in his chill-dream but he doubted that he’d been quite so _adept_ in the real world. To get an alien woman so wound up that she dampened not just her suit but him _through_ his suit?

It’d taken a pair of showers to totally scrub the smell of her from his plates. He’d really needed to as well because he caught himself leaning closer to her several times on the way back to the ship and he’d had to clamp down on his subvocals when Tali took the seat next to the commander like they had on the way down. Even now, three days later, he could smell her though the ship in a way that isn’t normal. He could find her from her scent alone and he’d done everything in his power to not sniff her out, fearful of what would come of it.

He’d stayed in the battery like a good turian and tried to distract himself from his shockingly loose plates. He was on a hair trigger and still worried that he might be having a poor reaction to her fluids that had leaked through onto him. He hadn’t _taken care_ of that particular problem because he was actually sort of tender? And far too embarrassed to talk to the human doctor about a raw patch on his cock he got assaulting the beloved Commander Shepard. She’d assured him a few times that it was as much her fault as his and she didn’t hold any of it against him but she still seemed to blush looking at him and he knew his throat was bluer whenever he was around her.

No, he was just going to suffer through this, hyper sensitivity and all.

Only… 

It was getting harder to just suffer in silence. No other turians on the ship, only humans and a few other species. Liara was pretty but he wasn’t sure the asari would be able to help him in his situation. And he knew Tali wasn’t going to work because while also Dextro and while… very cute… She was in her suit and he couldn’t ask her to possibly get sick and maybe die because he had an itch that needed scratching. They were three plus days out from the citadel and he wasn’t even remotely curious enough to try and chat up one of the human females.

Even though he could scent Shepard half the ship away and felt compelled to go finish what he’s started with her, all the other humans were sort of… icky? Unattractive. He couldn’t put a name to how different Shepard was but she just was. There wasn’t a feature on a human that he didn’t prefer Shepards to any other human woman. Her hair was such an amazing color, that sort of red but sort of brown color and the way it curled around her face. Her waist was just narrow enough but strong, supportive. Her backside was ample and her chest was interesting. He had to say he’d never seen a human he found so attractive.

Aaand there his fucking plates went _again_!! Simply thinking about Shepard was enough to nearly get him frantic to find release! What the hell was wrong with him? He rested back against the back wall of the battery, where he was unlikely to be seen if anyone came in and shucked the plating at his groin. Maybe he could just suffer the over stimulation and just get it done himself? He leaned back, opening his suit to let his already hard cock out and imagined. Imagined a hot little turian, flexible like you couldn’t believe… trim but with nice, wide hips, bright eyes shining up at him with excitement… Light tan… Soft lips… Her thighs wrapped around his waist, his hands on hers, making her moan. Her hair falling around them…

Spirits damn him! Shepard again and it was _working_. 

He tried to recenter his brain on this cute little thing he’d had a round or two with before. He’d picked her up at the bar and they’d gone back to her place. She’d been a great fuck. Pleasant to look at and smell. They’d had a great time, her talons had scraped just right, her subvocals lyrical and soothing… He’d had an amazing time that night. He’d sworn at the time it was the best he’d ever had and he hadn’t been lying at the time.

Yet he found himself flagging and frustrated. His body seemed to be spiteful. Why!? Why was Shepard enough to get him nearly dying for some attention yet remembering a time when he _did_ get some attention left him uninterested?! He was so very desperate with need he finally gave in. 

Her face sprang to mind far too easily. The way her hair curled and that smirk she’d make sometimes that left him speechless. The smell of her, how her skin had felt under his talons. Oh yea, that was working. It didn't even seem to have to be sexual but he'd get this whole, shameful thing over more quickly if he went for the kill. He remembered her fingers tracing ticklishly across the back of his skull. Remembered her thighs pressing against his sides and the little yelp she'd given when he settled her on his lap. It would only be a few minutes if he kept that up. He groaned at how hard he was again, how he ached for touch.

He nearly forgot to be gentle with himself as he was remembering her blunt soft little nails up under his fringe. His own gloved claws traced down the back of his head, it felt nothing like her touch. Her nails were a ghost pressure he couldn't quite replicate even if the touch helped him remember. Breathy little noises she made drew rumbles and groans out of him, fevered and desperate. The heat of her, she wasn’t as warm as a turian except her center. Between her thighs had been hot compared to the rest of her, it rivaled a turian’s heat. He could _almost_ smell her as he took in greedy pulls of air, trying desperately to get this over with before someone came in… It was almost enough… almost…

“Garrus? You ok back there?” Fuck!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K, smut happens hard in this story. Forgot how explicit it was when I marked this so I'ma fix that... 
> 
> Enjoy, it gets sort of wordy and angsty at the end but stick around, happy endings are in store!

Gwen had been planning this since the day they got stranded. Planning how she would approach him. Not just any him. Her best friend who she’d accidentally groped and then dry humped. Who she'd instigated a rut with... Something she had since tried to look up. He'd said he didn't mean, and she knew he hadn't meant to do any of that. It was her fault, treating him as she would a human while he was out of his head with cold. She hadn't even been paying attention to the signs he was blatantly putting off at the time. She _knew_ what all of that had meant, just didn't think about it because it was “Just” Garrus.

They’d been avoiding each other and she understood him not wanting to be around her. She did. _Intrinsically_. But she couldn’t _accept_ it. No, she understood but couldn't just leave it. She had to get Garrus back, because she had definitely _lost_ him. She didn't have a plan to get him back, to get back into his good graces and apologize for her disastrous cultural bumble. He had to know that it wasn't his fault, it was hers, and she had to own up to him soon before they made it to anywhere he could jump ship and ghost her.

So that's why she found herself in the battery. She had no plan but by God it hadn't stopped her before. It was quiet at first then she heard him grunting and she guessed he was probably tweaking something so she'd just wait. But then the grunting turned into a groaning sort of moan and she worried that he'd been trapped or hurt. Maybe he'd hit his head? She didn't know if turians could get concussions but she was worried she was about to find out the answer was “yes” and he had one. She moved as she spoke. “Garrus? You ok back there?” 

Maybe she said it too late, because she rounded the corner to find the turian she'd just questioned leaning against a wall, vivid cobalt in his hand and up his throat. Ice blue eyes were wide and seemed to be unfocused. It took her a moment too long to realize that she was now staring at his cock. It wasn't that it was unrecognizable... It was very much so an alien cock with some ridges, a tapered head and that lurid blue but it was... Ok sort of pretty? 

She'd heard of some very strange people displaying casts of genitalia as art, had even gotten a very uncomfortable bit of mail offering to pay her an _exorbitant_ amount of money to let the writer take a casting render of her own bits... She'd never understood before but... Yea, it was... it was pretty... In that pulsing, throbbing sort of way at least. She'd never seen a turian with their plates loosened let along unsheathed, and now... She nearly choked when his hand moved up to try and cover the thing from her curious eyes.

The uncomfortable moan from him finished breaking her concentration, her feet stuck to the deck plates like she was a welded fixture. “Shhhheapard....” The way he sounded was sort of similar to the way he spoke on Noveria and she thought he might not be totally in control of himself. “Awwway... Rrrrrrrrun...” She frowned deeply at him and actually took a step forward, looking quickly around for some sort of threat. “Garrus, are you alright? I mean... I didn't mean to... walk in on... anything...” 

He didn't... Didn't react like she'd expected. He growled at her, his eyes sharpening their focus as he stalked a few steps towards her, erection bobbing at her. “Shhheaperrrrd...” He purr/growled it at her then his tongue lolled slightly out while he panted. She took a step back, sort of actually scared, but still sort of excited? Why the fuck was this exciting?! Maybe because on Noveria he hadn't hurt her... Nothing worse than the small scratches on her back when he pulled his hands away. On Noveria she had instigated everything that had happened in that Mako... Here she wasn't sure…

She was rather pointedly reminded that, while they were both apex predators on their planets, she was a pursuit predator and he was an ambush predator. Her species was made for endurance, his was made for a fast clean kill. She was very much so in his kill box. “Garrus? You’re making me very nervous… And I really am not interested in fighting you while you have your dick out...” She could feel the waiver in her voice and cursed her own trepidation. Words seemed to have no effect on him at all, he continued his stalk, one foot at a time, the slow sway of his steps like that of a tiger moving. 

He was terrifying.

No, Commander Shepard is not afraid of husks, she’s not afraid of brutes or banshees and she sure as shit was not afraid of a single turian with a raging boner! Even if he was her best friend. She stopped letting him back her into a wall, which he had been doing quite neatly as he loomed his seven foot tall ass over her five and a half foot self. She steadied her stance and held a hand out, palm flat to press against his chest. His armor felt cold against her palm and helped to ground her in: _This isn’t right, something is wrong with him, Garrus would never do this..._

And she believed that… Right until he tilted his chin down.

Suddenly he had gone from terrifying to _terrifying and sort of hot_. The predatory sway of his body turned into something that she had to assume was seductive as he rolled his spine to a turian’s max, stretching out his middle. Then he gripped her wrist, eyes not leaving hers and pulled her hand down his body. He hissed in what seemed like delight as her hand slipped off the pronounced ridge of his keel and down onto the less plated, softer middle of him. Her brain unhelpfully provided that this was probably similar to a belly dancer or a stripper for him.

Again she found herself feeling sort of weak against him but not from fear. His cock pointed up at her, still bobbing at her even with it’s lack of direct attention. “Garrus what is wrong with you?!” She meant to hiss the question but she ended up just sounding wondering. His panting picked up… then suddenly he was curled over her, still gripping her wrist and his nasal plates were buried in her neck, his long, thick blue tongue laving over her skin as needy, hungry noises echoed out of the turian she’d just caught jerking off.

She couldn’t stop the gasp if she had tried.

Gwen felt every second of inattention as though it was a fresh cut on her skin. Each one was a small, insignificant issue, just a minor inconvenience. Yet as she felt every one of them she felt like she was dieing. Like she was bleeding from a million tiny cuts that no one of them could have really harmed her by it’s self. It was like getting hit by lust shrapnel! Each lusty keen and lick and touch bled her of a bit of her will to resist and she _really needed_ that will right now…

His words weren’t so much so garbled as they were mutilated by the chunk of her shoulder he had in his mouth. “Please… Shepard _please_...” She’d never known the turian to beg, he was too proud, too strong, too cocky. “Touch me… _Spirits **please**_!” He pulled her hand towards the lurid blue flag waving between them but didn’t close the last gap just whined pitifully. “I’m _drowning_...” He was talking, if she could just keep him talking, it seemed like touching her was helping him some so she didn’t stop him from touching her sides. “Garrus you need to tell me what’s going on… What’s wrong??”

A gloved talon grazed up under her shirt.

When had this fucker untucked her shirt?? “Garrus you need to talk to me!” she snapped and he dipped his shoulder oddly, another keen ripping out of him followed by a needy groan. While turians couldn’t bend backwards very far he was all but folded in half over her now. His hips were close enough for her to touch and she tried something, she nuzzled into his mandible as he leaned out slightly to breathe. Instantly he purred and crooned but it sounded more… mindfull? As his hands smoothed over the bare skin they’d managed to find he took a breath that sounded like it wasn’t a pant. He had been panting this whole time. She was worried about him true but he couldn’t be that hurt with that thing bobbing at her.

“I will do _anything_ … If you touch me right now...” She reached up and put her hand on his side, just above his waist and he let out a growl of frustration. “Shepard! I _need_ release! _Please_!!” His knees buckled slightly when her palm wound around that overheated blue rod. She just held it for a moment as he got his legs back under him. “I swear to you Garrus… You better explain what the hell is going on when you’re feeling better...” She hissed at him as though she wasn’t perfectly happy to touch him. As she squeezed him slightly like she would a human, he hissed feelingly at her, slightly pained but eager.

“I don’t know what I’m doing Garrus...” It was as close to an apology as she could give him at the moment. “Ridges tender...” He hissed so she shifted her hand slightly and that seemed to do it. He was making out with her neck in a very intense, probably going to leave more than one mark, sort of way. Even if he seemed to be finding more relief he still sounded so needy, like this wasn't enough. She wasn't shocked, it wasn't like she'd ever given a turian a hand job before.

Maybe... 

Turians were sensitive on the back of their head, especially up under a male's fringe. It was why it was so mortifying that she'd pet the back of his head. It was the equivalent of goosing a human. Maybe doing like she had in the mako would help? She snaked her hand up to the back of his head, her other hand continuing what seemed to be working for him. “I swear to you Garrus this better fucking help...” She probably was turning eight shades of red because he was enough like a human that this was...

No, she needed to just worry about what this was doing to him. She had to ignore how hot she felt all over and how long it had been since she and Tom had done anything even close to this erotic. She needed to ignore the slick between her thighs and just help him so he could explain what the fuck was going on. Why he was out of his head, how long had he been so wound up? She knew turians were more lax about sex, was it because of some biological imperative and he'd been denied on her ship? Had he been hurting, feeling like he was drowning for days? Months? Was it dangerous for him to go too long without sex as a sexually active adult? 

She bit down on a moan as he trailed up her throat, nuzzling curiously at her earlobe, then licking it into his mouth with a loudish rumble. He nudged her head over as he gave the top of her throat the same treatment as he'd been giving her shoulder. She hesitated, worried he might bite if she did something wrong. He lapped at her, his teeth a little farther away now, and she chose that moment to strike. She dug her fingers in, gently, up under his fringe and ran her nails down the back of his head.

It worked... 

He gasped, throwing his head back into her hand, his tongue hanging sort of out of his mouth. There was a millisecond where she was the only one moving as he was frozen in shock or... pleasure? She could feel the tips of his talons sinking in to her sides, threatening to rip through the gloves he was wearing.

Maybe it worked too well.

In a flash, a flurry of movement her back hit the wall behind her a few foot higher than it had any right being and her pants were pulled down. His hands were under her ass, angling her legs up over his hip spurs. She reflexively grabbed to try and stabilize herself, one hand slamming into his chest the other grabbing the back of his neck. He was panting frantically his fingers flexing across her ass, his tongue hanging like an over heated dog. There was a pleading sort of look in his face. “Fuck...” She hissed and she felt him shift, felt the point of him brush her body. She tried to raise up but he whispered at her, his eyes level with hers and ever so very desperate…

“Gwen… Please...”

She paused for a moment, stunned that he managed to get her in this position so quickly as she felt him bounce against her. His whole body was shaking be that from restraint or from need she wasn’t sure. He seemed to be trying to pant more slowly, his tongue rolling out again and he tried to hold still. She could see his eyes focusing and unfocusing on her as a soft whine came up and out of him. He was… Sort of himself? Like the too horny to think turian and the man who had her six were fighting for control over his body. 

Shame seemed to slowly wash over his face and she guessed he was sort of realizing what position they were actually in. He started unflexing his fingers from her, like he was going to put her down. “You really liked that didn’t you?” She questioned and he snapped his attention directly back to her eyes. She didn’t need an answer, but he nodded slightly as his panting picked back up. Trepidation and relief seemed to be fighting for dominance in his eyes. 

“I hope you know what you’re doing Big guy...” 

She shifted in his hands slightly, having timed the move to try and capture his tip. When she felt his point slip home his hands on her ass spasmed allowing her to shove herself down onto him just a little bit. They both gasped, her hands clutching at his armor that he was still wearing as her head tucked in, aware of the wall behind her. It had been a long time and this whole thing had her so God damned horny she could barely contain herself with the pleasurable intrusion into her body.

After the instant of pause he shoved forward, pressing inches into her roughly and it made her yelp a scream. He paused again and a discontented rumble (maybe of apology?) rattled through him. Much more slowly he pulled out slightly then rocked into her. This time it was even and slow as he groaned. The smooth motion eased him into her and she squeezed her eyes closed. She couldn’t pretend it wasn’t Garrus but she found she didn’t need to. The image of the thick blue thing he was pushing into her didn’t dissuade her.

“Spirits… Gwen...” He groaned her name and it made her whole body shake, that deep rumbling way his voice worked over the sound. She couldn’t reciprocate the sweet way that he called out to her, couldn’t cry his name like she would Tom’s… But she wasn’t going to stop this either. “You better be damn glad I’m not super allergic to dextro...” She hissed and there was… a soft huff that might have been a chuckle.

His pace picked up and she moaned at that. It stung ever so slightly and he felt like he was on fire inside of her but it felt _so damn good_. Tom wasn’t bad in bed, he just… He wasn’t the biggest guy she’d been with and he didn’t exactly hit the right spots every time. Used to be he’d make sure that she enjoyed herself but since they’d been on the rocks, when they did have sex he wasn’t super worried about her getting hers.

Garrus, it seemed, had no such issues.

Garrus was larger by far, and the curve of him pressed him upwards in just the right way. The ridges were softer than they looked and rubbed her like a ribbed condom. She was already so turned on that when he finally got most of himself into her she was already about to tip over right away. It didn’t hurt any that he was rumbling in her ear, his whole body vibrating with that thrum. 

She clawed at the back of his head and he thrust a bit harder that time, leaving her gasping and shuddering. He was attentive to her each sound it seemed. When her mouth opened he licked along her lip then into her gasp. His tongue tasted sort of spicy, like cinnamon gum, how it burns _just_ a bit. Even though his tongue was long he didn’t choke her with it, which was nice. It was sort of dry against her lips as she closed them around it and sucked like she would a human man’s tongue. He when rolled into her sharply she accidentally bit down. 

His talons pressed harder into her skin, his hands shaking on her ass. This time she was sure that the shivers and trembles were restraint. His keel was pinning her to the wall as he fucked up into her, one hand left her ass and ran up over her waist. Gwen was panting around the tongue in her mouth, teetering on the cusp of her orgasm. He dipped his head back to her already abused throat and panted against it, his tongue sliding over her throat under her jaw as he put a bit more force into his thrusts. 

She tipped over with a stifled moan. She apparently wasn’t loud enough for him because he thrust into her and let out a pleased noise when each deeper, harder thrust drew sound up her throat. Finally he buried himself in her as deeply as her legs over his hips would allow and she bucked into him, her legs wrapped tightly around his narrow middle. He went still, the only movement his deep pants that were turning slowly into more normal gasps then breaths.

The tension in his body eased as she was coming back from her passion induced white out. Then he tensed again. As he pinned her to the wall, cock still settled deep inside her, he thumped his forehead against the wall behind her.

“Spirits… What have I done???” The whisper was clearly to himself. The melancholy in his voice was at odds with the euphoric high of her orgasm. She let her head roll back and traced her fingers idly down his head to his neck and then to the front of his cowl. She let out a little sigh then lifted her leg slightly and made a noise at him that he correctly interpreted as her wanting down. He had to lift her up and held her for a moment as she dripped onto the deck plates, a pained groan leaving him. His breathing labored for a new and apparently different reason before he gently set her on her feet. He still hadn’t looked at her face or even let her see his by the time he pried his fingers back open from where they’d been gripping her ass cheeks.

“Are you feeling better?” She asked it with her hands still on him, her pants still rucked down off of her hips. He took a slow, careful step back from her, his eyes fixed on the floor as he backed up. He made a choked noise as she started to pull her pants back up and it seemed to remind him he was not dressed either. The way he shoved himself back into his suit looked like it would hurt, he was still half hard and he just… He shoved himself into his suit and slammed the closures sealed. “Garrus… Are you ok? Are you going to be ok?” She had to struggle slightly to get her pants back up because they were rolled up from where his hands ran over them.

He looked worse for the wear. Like this had not been the most amazing thing, like maybe she should have refused. “Garrus talk to me...” His eyes were fixed on the floor under her, wider than she’d ever seen them and he was backing away from her, shaking his head slightly. “Spirits… Let this be a dream...” He hissed and she only just caught it. He turned towards the front of the battery and something about that pissed her off. “ **Stop right there Garrus Vakarian**.” He spun back towards her and stumbled, ended up on his knees before her then pitched forward like those ancient earth films where someone bows to the emperor.

“You better start talking. Sit up.” When he didn’t sit up right away she grabbed him by the back of his armor at the point of his cowl and shoved him to a sitting position. His eyes were still wide and they caught her face for only a moment before falling away, wide and horrified. She touched the side of his face to angle his head up and he jerked away from her touch. His eyes winced closed and he looked like he would cry if turians had tear ducts.

“I… I’ll submit myself to… Whatever punishment...” His voice was broken and reedy, she could feel the vibrations of his subvocals more than she could hear them. “Whatever you want Sh… Commander… What ever you deem necessary…” She felt sort of gutted. She tried a different approach, speaking more gently this time. “K’mon Garrus, I’m not _that_ bad…” For just a moment his eyes snapped up to her face again, disbelief and horror visible before his eyes fell back to the floor. “You need to tell me what happened Garrus… That way I can react accordingly...”

He let out a tiny, pained sound. “Please don’t make me say it… Just tell me my punishment… I’ve got my gun over near the entrance… I’ll do it myself if you want… Gladly. Just… Don’t make me say it...” He shrunk in on himself, curling over his middle. She was at a total loss, he was… offering to kill himself? What the actual fuck?! “Garrus I… Hey I don’t understand what’s going on… I can’t...” 

He surged up and over her suddenly, his voice a bellow as though he couldn’t believe she’d be so cruel. Something she really wasn’t understanding at the moment. “I made you _Bleed_! Don’t pretend! Just tell me what to do! Do you want my death _slow_? Or should I just shoot myself in the head?! Would you prefer to space me? What?!” He was pointing at the floor over her shoulder and she broke eye contact with him to look where he was pointing. There was perhaps a half dozen drips of blood on the floor mixed with what she guessed to be his fluids. “Whuh...” She looked at the tiny puddle and then back at him, he’d shrunk from his rage some, backed away. 

“What?” She finally stammered out. “It’s just been a while… What… What do you think that means? Garrus don’t you dare walk away!” He’d started to turn and held perfectly still. He looked way worse for the wear. He took a deep breath and had that near crying look to him again. “I… I _raped_ you...” She grabbed his arm to turn him towards her and he stumbled back again, away from her. He kept holding his hands away as if to say that he wouldn’t touch her because he might hurt her. 

“No… You didn’t. I still want answers as to what had you so fucking horny but I started what we just did, I never told you no… I just haven’t had sex in a long time and you’re bigger than… Than what I’m used to… So I bled some. It happens in _human_ women fairly frequently.” Finally he looked up at her… Well, sort of up at her, like he couldn’t keep his eyes on her face. “Garrus we need to _Talk_ and _Now_.”

He was back against the wall he’d been leaned on when this whole fiasco started. Finally he looked into her eyes and saw that she wasn’t upset except that he wasn’t talking to her. He slid down and landed on his ass on the floor. “Spirits.” She sighed and moved closer, having managed to fix her pants and she was currently tucking her shirt back in. “Is making a female bleed indicative of rape in turians?” He didn’t speak, just nodded at her. “In humans, women bleed once without ever having to have had sex. Blood isn’t indicative of rape in humans Garrus. If a woman has a partner that’s larger or rougher than she’s used to or she’s nearing her cycle or it’s her first time she may bleed.” He blinked and boggled at her, apparently unable to understand fully. 

“You didn’t even hurt me Garrus… I’m near my cycle when I would naturally bleed, with you being larger than any man I’ve had… You started my period early… which means I need to go shower but… I can’t do that until I know you’re _ok_...” She was slowly moving closer to him and he frowned, his mandibles slack as he looked up at her. “Now it’s you’re turn to tell me about turians. What had you so horny? I thought you weren’t into humans...” She asked as she motioned to her torso. Their conversation about boobs was one of the funniest she could remember.

“I… I’m not… I...” He stalled as he was looking up at her. “I’m so sorry… Spirits… I’m so sorry…” She shook her head, eyes still trained on him as she edged closer. “Nothing to be sorry for. I had… Ok maybe a few things to be sorry for but nothing life threatening Big guy. Either way. I’m ok, now tell me why you were having problems.” She insisted as she watched him. She’d never seen his keel so deflated, it was like he wasn’t breathing and it was bothering her. “How allergic are you to Levo?” She questioned and he shook his head. “Not… Turians aren’t so much allergic, just can’t process… No violent reaction like in humans… Are you… I… I was in your mouth… I was in you… You bled… Are…” She was almost close enough to touch his face as he said that. “I told you. Not particularly allergic to Dextro. I’ll need a shower but I didn’t really swallow anything and my reaction was light, no constricted airways, just rash.”

She tried again to get some answers out of him. “I’m gonna keep pestering Garrus. Why? You’re not attracted to humans. I can’t have you actually assaulting one of the crew… Do I need to confine you? Is there some mating cycle or illness I need to be aware of? Come on, give me something.” He choked on his tongue. “I think I’ve already given you too much!” She scowled down at him. “You’ve given me nothing in terms of information. Spill.” 

He ran his hands over his face and tugged at his mandibles, though he was being rougher with himself than she’d ever seen him be. “It… It started on Noveria.” She moved to crouch in front of him and swatted his hands away from his face before he hurt himself. “With the chill dream...” She nodded even while internally she was withering from the implication that she had started all of this, that he was hurting because of her. “In the dream, you were whispering how you… you wanted me and I’d never thought… Never.” He made sharp motions with his hands, explaining how very not on his list of wants she had been. “Right then though? I couldn’t want anything more. I’d never wanted a female like I wanted you right then. You smelled _so_ good and you’re so… you.” He was blushed blue up the side of his throat that she could see from her vantage. She guessed he was embarrassed again but kept herself slightly separate from him just in case.

“And with you… on my lap, so close, so warm? I was so cold, wanted you, wanted to live… I gave in… Tried to rut with you… but… Then I woke up and Tali was acting strangely and you _really were_ on my lap…” He sort of searched the nearby area, like he was seeing if he could find the answers there. He gestured helplessly at what had happened then.

“I’ve been… overly sensitive ever since. Popping out of my plates at the slightest provocation, painfully tender, able to smell you half way across the ship...” She cocked her head. “Me specifically?” He swallowed against the answer and gave a single little nod, looking up at her to hopefully express the gravity of this situation to her. He wasn’t attracted to humans he was attracted to her… _Her_!

“God damn Garrus. If you were so horny for me why didn’t you say something sooner? Maybe we could have worked this out in a more comfortable environment…” She growled it, more to herself than him but her frustration with the situation was very clear. “Or maybe researched it? Then you could have at least known about how humans can bleed without it being traumatic...” All that pain in his face could have been avoided if he’d have just talked to her. “I mean… I didn’t mean to… well your balls are already blue but I wouldn’t have just left you hangin till you were _half savage_ for some relief if I’d have _just **known**_...”

He was shaking his head at her and she just sort of petered out as he did so. “I couldn’t. I’ve never… _Never_ heard of _anything_ like this. I’m… Turian’s aren’t _animals_ , feral for sex or… whatever rumor you’ve heard… Spirits… I didn’t even… I didn’t even _ask_ … Spirits...” He looked instantly mortified again and she rested her hand on his leg where it was sprawled out towards her. “Oh you asked… Begged really. Big guy, _you’re_ the one I’m worried about. Not me. You may have been… A little pushy… But I chose.” She patted his leg as he sat there on the floor, half slumped. 

He looked up at her and just boggled for a moment. “So you… You really… You?” He swallowed again, looking sort of star struck as she crouched there in front of him. She couldn’t help but grin and wait for him say what he was going to say. “You wan...wanted me??” He questioned it at a whisper and she rocked forwards onto her knees so she could lean forward into his space. “Oh yea. And Boy did you deliver! God damn I haven’t had sex that hot in probably years. Could do without the whole… Not even knowing you might maybe like me as more than a friend and or the wondering if maybe you were hallucinating again making _me_ the rapist… but outside of those two things, I was very much so willing.”

He let out a short, wondering laugh and she continued. “Ok but! You don’t know why or what, you know when… I think the where and who are pretty well covered...” He blinked at her, the wondering laugh turning disbelieving and stronger. “Only one real concern left… Are you better? You… You’re still...” She coughed into her hand as her eyes focused on the area she was talking about. “Lumpy...” He quickly snapped his hands over his crotch, looking for all the world like he was going to die of embarrassment. 

“Ehumm… I’m still… I’m not… Um… Calm?” He questions sort of squirming where he sat with his hands over himself. “Sometimes it… takes some time… to um… Finish calming down.” She nodded to herself. “Same with humans sometimes. Do… you want me to hang out back here with you until everything is back where it belongs?” She questioned with a little quirk to her lips, not knowing what he wanted to do. “I’m… Yes?” She slid onto her ass next to him and leaned her elbow on his leg. “So… I have to ask… How is it different from a turian?” She asked and he sighed, looking off into the middle distance. 

“Um… You’re… Soft… All of you is squishy. And you’re tiny. Even though I know, objectively, that you’re a fair sized human female, you’re so small compared to a turian.” He made motions with his hands and she had to smile at him. She didn’t usually ask for a performance review on sex but this was… sort of fascinating. “You make… strange noises… It’s a good kind of strange but… very strange. And… so very… _very_ wet.” She couldn’t help the blush. She had been pretty worked up after all but not so much so that it was shocking to her.

“But… you yelped… It’s… it’s why I looked. That… You weren’t hurt? Really?” She smiled and pet his thigh gently. “You came in a little too hard and fast, there was a little pain but not nearly enough to stop me. I… I actually sort of like pain?” He froze and looked at her wide eyed. “Look it’s hard to explain to a human, let alone another species… But… You know how you were sort of chewing on my throat?” He nodded and she smiled, moving her hair out of the way so he could see the damage. “I Have _begged_ guys to get rough with me. Tom refuses to leave a mark on me even though I get a little thrill out of being marked.” She shifted as he looked over at her, cocking his head as though trying to understand. “I mean, I don’t like being shot or punched but… being spanked or bitten? Hell yeah I love it. You could have drawn blood and I wouldn’t have gotten upset so long as you left me mostly intact.”

He nodded slowly then scoffed. “That. That is sort of funny… because I’ve heard of… Some of the _stereotypes_ for turians that humans spread… That we’re… Feral. We bite and claw. That we would be… willing to hurt a mate...” He gave a shudder. She offered as his eyes trailed over the marks on her neck. “Well. There is a difference between “hurt” and “harm” for me. Hurt is temporary. A love bite hurts. Tearing a chunk of flesh out harms.” He nodded for a long moment. “So you’re saying that… Even if I hurt you… I didn’t _harm_ you.” 

She grinned blindingly at the turian. “You… are understanding this far better than any of my vanilla boyfriends have ever gotten it.” He froze again. “I… Oh Spirits… Shepard… You’ve got a boyfriend!!!” Before he could start lamenting things she shook her head at him. “Yeah but… Tom is totally checked out. I… I’ve needed to break it off with him for a while. We never talk anymore. Always fight. We haven’t had sex in far too long. Even if this is a one time thing, it’s ok because Tom and I aren’t really a thing anymore. He’s probably expecting it because I was still dating my last boyfriend when I started dating him...” She shrugged and he tugged at his mandibles again. 

“Still Shepard, it was wrong of me to… to even ask. You are in a relationship and my needs aren’t… They aren’t that important.” She raised her eyebrows at him and he swallowed any other denials as he turned away. “Was this a good situation? No. Could we have maybe handled it better? Oh yea. Do I mind how it turned out? Not so long as you’re ok.” She patted him again, taking a covert look at his pants and seeing that… things were still sort of lumpy but not nearly so bad. 

“So. How are you doing? Ready to rejoin the Normandy without sniffing me out and rutting me?” She questioned glibly. He took a deep breath and then let it out windily, his mandibles flaring so that the sigh could gust out the sides of his mouth. He must have been frustrated. “No, not really. I… I’m still… really wound tightly. It’s manageable but… I… I’m still unplated.” He looked up at her, looking like he was hoping she’d understand. “So… you’re still wound up? Still need more?” She showed him her concern plainly.

“Yes… I mean… I’d hoped that… Sating myself would fix the problem but… I should have retreated long since by now. But I’m still hard...” He made a gesture as if to show how helpless he was. “But you… you finished right?” She asked and he snapped back very quickly. “Yes. Yes I _did_. And… You?” Gwen blushed brightly at him asking. “Oh yeah. I most certainly came. Is that… important?” He shifted then tilted his shoulders. “Well… A male will usually go until he’s sure his partner has enjoyed herself. So… Yea. It’s pretty important to me.” 

She shrugged and smiled at him. “Well. I definitely enjoyed myself. _A lot_.”

He sighed and leaned back for a moment, just breathing. “Ok… that… that helps. Thank you Shepard.” He offered and she glanced down to see he was less lumpy than before. She shifted and he helped her situate herself to stand before she kissed his brow. “No problem Garrus. If anything like this… ever happens again? Come to my quarters rather than hiding away down here. That way even if you have to take matters into... your own hands?? Then at least you’ve got privacy. And a _shower_ which is where I need to go. Later Big guy.” She winked at him as she stood, leaving her lover sprawled on the floor, blinking at her.

She wasn’t quite to the door when she heard him shift frantically to stand. Could hear his significant weight scramble upright and the sound of him retrieving some of his armor. She slowed down slightly as he came around the corner they’d been hidden by. “Any… Chance I can join you?” He questioned and she grinned over her shoulder at him. 

“I thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> There's another chapter, just one. Sorry bout the cliff hanger, It was the most natural place for the story to split. Sexy times tomorrow.


End file.
